Faceless
''"I HAVE NO BODY. I HAVE NO FACE. SO I WILL TAKE YOURS!" - Letter From Below #02 presumably referencing the Faceless The Faceless is an enemy that the player can encounter in UNLOVED. They are a rare sight on the lower difficulties but they quickly become much more common as the difficulty increases. With their powerful attacks and large health pool, they can pose a significant challenge to the player. Physical Description The Faceless appears as a large and grotesquely obese humanoid. Much of their body appears to have been stitched together, specifically the multiple screaming faces which dot their body (these are presumably the faces of their victims). Also dotting their body are multiple gashes and open wounds as well as some metallic implants and a large metal bar sticking out from their left shoulder. The faces of their victims make up their hands as well, one of which opens it's mouth to shoot fireballs at the player as a ranged attack. The Faceless' head is severely disfigured with an oversized, sagging chin and deformed mouth. They don't appear to have a nose or a left eye and their sole right eye is wide open, glaring intently at their target. They also have an eyebrow piercing just above their eye. The only clothes they wear are a pair of shorts that is either dark grey for the regular Faceless or dark green for the Drowned Faceless. The shorts are several sizes too small causing their stomach to protrude out in a large muffin top. Sound Effects When idling and wandering the map, they can be heard giving off a low growling sound that turns into a garbled roar once they spot the player. The regular Faceless will signal it's about to shoot it's fireballs by emitting a much lower, drawn out growl as it points it's arm towards the player. Upon being killed, they will let out a final, pained roar that slowly fades out into a gurgling moan. Combat Description The Faceless will appear in two different types, both of which have much different methods of attacking the player. The regular Faceless is more commonly encountered and is recognized by it's reddish, flesh colored skin while the Drowned Faceless is less common and is recognized by it's dark green skin. The rarer Drowned Faceless only has a close range melee attack to use against the player and as such, will aggressively pursue them trying to get close enough to use it. The attack deals significant damage and can kill an unarmored player with just a few hits. The Drowned Faceless also has a huge pool of health and can absorb massive amounts of punishment before dying so the player is advised to use a powerful weapon such as the Super Shotgun or Magnum Pistol against them. The player should also try to avoid smaller rooms when fighting the Drowned Faceless so they can have space to kite it around if needed and avoid getting cornered. The regular Faceless on the other hand is able to attack the player from a distance by shooting three volleys of fireballs from it's hands. The fireballs are fairly inaccurate and quickly spread out over distance so avoiding them from far away isn't too difficult. However, the attack is far more dangerous at close range since the player is much more likely to be hit multiple times resulting in substantial damage. The regular Faceless lacks the Drowned Faceless' melee attack so they will usually try to keep their distance from the player though it is not unheard of for them to try and get close. This is dangerous because as mentioned before, their fireball attack is much deadlier up close so it's better to keep them at a distance. The regular Faceless also has a somewhat high pain chance so faster firing weapons such as the SMP and Pistol Tactical Kit can cause frequent interruptions of their attack although this isn't always the most reliable method of avoiding it and they player shouldn't rely on it too much. The regular Faceless has only about half as much health as the Drowned Faceless however, this is still enough to allow it to absorb significant punishment before dying so again, the player should have a powerful weapon to use against them. Both types of Faceless are among the few enemies in UNLOVED that cannot utilize the Demon Speed ability. Rotten Faceless ''Main article: The Rotten A much larger and stronger Rotten Faceless can appear on Kill Em All difficulty and higher. It behaves exactly like the regular Faceless except its fireballs are colored blue and deal substantially more damage. Unlike the regular Faceless, it is also able to use the Drowned Faceless' melee attack. It can also summon other enemies on the map to it's location (just like the Witch). General Tips - Because of the large spread of its fireballs, the regular Faceless is the easiest enemy to trick into damaging other monsters and causing monster infighting - Don't underestimate the Drowned Faceless. Though it has no ranged attack, its large size and massive health pool means it can act as a very effective meat shield; absorbing your bullets and giving smaller, faster enemies a chance to swarm you - Due to it's huge health pool and lack of a ranged attack, the Drowned Faceless is without a doubt the best life leech target for players using a Kukri build. Just one of them can easily refill your entire health bar Trivia - Due to UNLOVED originally being a Doom 2 mod, all the enemies have a Doom counterpart. The Faceless' counterpart is the Mancubus Gallery Category:Enemies